


Velma and Daphne: Monster Hunters

by Disneyfan1234



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories of Daphne and Velma hunting monsters. Somehow, it usually ends in sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vampires

"Daphne! Look out!" Velma shouted.  
Daphne turned around only to see a vampire lunging towards her. Velma stabs it with a stake and turns it to ash.   
"I'm really missing the days when these these monsters were just costumes." Velma remarks as she dusts the ash off of her bright orange outfit.   
"Umm... Velma?" Daphne mumbles out. As Velma looks at her best friend, her breathe stops. Daphne is covering her neck, blood gushing from between her fingers.   
"Oh shit. Daphne."   
"Mmm. It tastes sweeter than usual." The redhead says, sucking some blood from her fingers.   
"Daphne. Please, no." Velma cries, tears crawling down her face.   
"My name isn't Daphne."   
"Yes it is, you vampire bitch." Velma yells, lunging with her stake raised. Daphne grabs Velma's hand with ridiculous speed, squeezing with inhuman strength until the stake fell to the ground.   
"It's a shame, really." Daphne whispers, pulling Velma close. "I have my meal, but I'm not hungry yet. What shall I do with you while my appetite grows?" Daphne whispers into Velma's ear. Seeing an opportunity, Velma plans out her attack.  
"You may not be hungry, but what about the other HY word? The Daphne I knew always was, and believe it or not, I am right now." Velma winks, moving closer to the vampire.   
"HY...? Oh! You mean, horny?"   
"Nailed it."   
"Am I horny? Well, looking at you makes me horny as fu-" the Vampire can't finish because of the nerds lips sucking on her own. Velma pushes Daphne against a nearby tree, breaking away from the kiss and slowly moving down the vampires slender body, stopping her hands at Daphne's tits and taking a good squeeze of her friends boobs. As a gasp of pleasure escapes Daphne's blood red lips, Velma makes it to her destination. Lifting the iconic purple skirt, Velma sees the soaked white panties of her best friend. Taking a breathe of sadness and excitement. Velma had secretly had an attraction to the redhead. Out of all the fantasies the nerd had fingered herself to, this had never been one. Pulling down the panties and touching her tongue to the newly exposed clit, Velma debates whether she should be enjoying it as much as she is.   
"Oh yeah, mm." The vampire moans as Velma gets to work. She puts two fingers in the redhead as she rubs the opening of her asshole with her pinky and sucks on the clit of the sexy redheaded vampire.   
"You knooow...oh...I'm the one who should BE doing...oh yes...the sucking...oh dear Dracula YES!!" The vampire screams as her cum splatters on Velma's glasses.  
"How was that?"   
"Great..." Daphne moans, trying to catch her breath.  
"Do you want a toy? It's my favorite."  
"Yes please. Please put something in me, Anything!"   
"Anything?"  
"ANYTHING!"  
"Fine." Velma sighs as, holding the stake she had secretly picked up, she plunges the sharp piece of wood into the vampire.  
"Why..." Daphne croaks.  
"It's for the best of us both. Daphne, I loved you."  
"I did too..." The vampire manages to get out before her ashes blew away into the wind. With her best friend gone, Velma breaks down alone in the woods, mourning, still wearing her cum stained glasses.


	2. Wadjets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hypnotic Snake People from Egypt. Enough said.

"Velma, what have we gotten ourselves into."   
"It'll be ok Daph, I promise." Velma tells Daphne, half to comfort her friend, half to comfort herself. They had been in some tricky situations, but this was quite the pickle. They were tied up surrounded by Wadjets. Wadjets are half snake, half women monsters that had lived underneath the great Pyramids of Egypt for thousands of years, and now they had captured the two remaining members of Mystery Inc.   
"Lisssssten to me, children. We are a merciful speciesssss, but we cannot forgive you for intruding into our domain. Therefore, you have a tassssssk. Fight each other. Winner can leave, losssssser is sssssssupper."   
"You'll never make us fight." Daphne says, trying to sound confident.   
"Oh, but we can..." The snake queen states, eyes starting to glow.   
"Daphne, close your eyes!"  
"But Velma, they're so pretty."  
"Daphne, no!"  
"Now fight!" The queen roars.   
Two guards cut the ropes binding the two girls. Before Velma could think, she's tackled to the ground by her friend.   
"Daphne! Stop!"   
"No, only one of us is getting out." Daphne growls, attacking Velma, scratching her and tearing her clothes.   
"Daphne," Velma says, flipping over so that she was on top of her redheaded friend. To the nerdy girls surprise, instead of attacking, Daphne does the opposite. She grabs Velma by the neck of her sweater and pulls her into a passionate kiss. Velma doesn't know what to do, so she doesn't resist when they flip back over and Daphne gets back on top. She also doesn't resist when Daphne tears open Velma's skirt and positions her slender thigh against Velma's pussy.   
"Do it." Velma says, consenting for Daphne to begin to rub her leg against Velma, causing the nerd to forget that they were fighting.   
"Mmmm, Daphne, yes." Velma moans, her fluids starting to glisten on Daphne's legs.   
"You're so wet baby," Daphne moans, wrapping her hands around Velma's throat, "you like this, don't you, you dirty slut. You like getting choked by your mistress?"   
"Yes ma'am. Choke me harder." Velma begs, not thinking clearly because of the pleasure.   
"I want you to scream." Daphne commands as she tightens her grip on Velma's throats and increases her speed and ferocity against her pussy."   
"Oh Daphne, yes Daphne." Velma moans, her face turning red, "I'm so close!"  
"Scream my name!"   
"Yes Daphne! Yes yes ahhh!" Velma screams, her body shaking. She tries to catch her breath, but realizes she can't, because Daphne is still going, rubbing together and choking her. Once Velma can think clearly, she realizes it's too late.   
"Daphne!" Velma screams through strained breath, and in a much different tone then mere minutes before, "Daphne, please." Velma's face is turning purple, her screams silent, her vision fading. A single tear runs down her face as she closes her eyes and feels the last bit of air leave her lungs. Velma feels herself die. Daphne sits there, on top of her now dead friend, emotionless.   
"Well done. Now you have a choice. You can leave and live the rest of your life, or you can join us, as my right hand lady, and help us take back the over world. The choice is yours."   
"I am your servant, my queen. How can I help you."


End file.
